Space Voyageshorts
by Iron writer
Summary: this story is a filler between some of the chapters. any chapters for this will be in brackets at the end of the space voyage chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Space Voyage-shorts**

**Chapter 1: How to catch the mystery muncher**

As Kero screamed in terror of the sudden figure he suddenly said to it. "Don't scare me like that you idiot; if matt finds out your on board then he'll…" suddenly the small figure said to him in a high pitch and squeaky voice.

"Keep it down, your screaming is the main problem." Kero noticed something around the figures mouth. It was white and solid as Kero pointed to it he said to the figure.

"What is that?" as the figure wiped it away he said as he lied through his small sharp teeth.

"Nothing." As Kero smelled the breath of the figure he suddenly said angrily.

"Hey, that's icing from matt's cake; I recognize that vanilla smell anywhere." As the figure licked his lips he said with a full belly.

"I'll tell you something, matt knows how to make a mean cake."

"I nearly got killed trying to sneak a bite if he finds out you took a bite out of it…"

"Well he'll won't, unless someone tells him and we all know that won't happen."

"Why?"

"Because he'll think you're lying flying rat." As the figure walked away he waved and said. "See you later; I'm off for a nap in sakuras room." Kero became frustrated, if he told matt the truth he wouldn't believe him and he'd be skinned for sure but if he didn't tell matt and then matt discovered the cake had bite marks in it he'll instantly think he did it. Meanwhile in matt's office Maeve was twitchy she'd tried to keep still but when in a office and with someone she likes she kind of gets nervous; like she was being interviewed. As matt sat down he said to Maeve.

"All this time I should have realized all the signs, the way your eyes look at me, the way you accept everything I give you and the way you get on with sakura even though I must admit is difficult for you." As Maeve blushed she didn't know what to say. "I'm flattered that you like me..." this was when the word "but" comes in. "but you see…you're just not my type." Maeve looked disappointed. "Where's that old maeve I fell in love with." The disappointment in Maeve's eyes disappeared and instead confusion lit up in her eyes.

"What do you mean "Old maeve"?"

"What happened to that rough and tumble girl I fell in love with? My heart pounded like a jack hammer every time you pounded a dark claw solider. My heart was set on fire with passion for your cold flames when you use that bomb technique." Maeve's face went red; she couldn't believe it. All this time matt was attracted to the solider look that she had and not some glamour girl look. As Maeve wiped away the make up with the handkerchief matt gave her she asked him.

"You don't really care how I look, but what I can do?"

"Of course!" he replied "With sakura I always had to watch her but with you I know you'll be alright no matter how tight the situation is…and I would so love a girl like that, especially one who makes mean ginger snaps like those, they were delicious."

"You liked them?"

"Of course, they remind me the ones my mother use to make on a cold day." As he got up Maeve started to twitch again, as she fiddled her fingers matt's hand suddenly grabbed them gently and cupped them. "You're so cute when your nervous." Maeve's hands became sweaty she thought matt would find it disgusting and release her hands. "Are your hands sweaty too?" He asked her, she nodded. "Yeah, mine too." As matt released his hands around Maeve's to wipe his sweaty palms he laughed nervously and said to her "You know I feel like…I could open up to you."

"Same here." Maeve said to him quickly as she blushed; she couldn't tell him everything, not yet anyways. As matt sighed he said to Maeve.

"Maybe it's time…" as Maeve looked at him she said stammering.

"T-time for w-what?" as matt dropped his dream x coat on to the floor he also took off his shirt to show Maeve his chest, Maeve was blushing the whole time but what she saw surprised her.

In sakuras room, sakura was sitting on her bed wondering why matt liked Maeve and not her, sakura probably knows more about matt than anyone but still he likes the short tempered fire girl. Next to her she kept a photo of her and matt when they first graduated from the Dream X Exam. That was one of the of the happiest days for her, not passing but being with a good person like that she'd remembered what he said to her on that bridge. As sunset came matt and sakura were walking home, they that tomorrow they had to go back for something mustang didn't tell them what. As they continued walking matt looked at his right hand and still couldn't believe he did something like that. As he clutched his fist he stopped and turned to sakura and said.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?" she replied

"Today marks a big turning point for us, you know. It's full speed ahead. And if we get into trouble, then I'll come and help you out." As matt held out his fist he said to sakura "Someday- I swear I'll get what you want in life." Sakura agreed.

"Uh-huh. And when that day comes, what "You" what in life will be there, too." She said as she curled up her fist and gently tapped matt's. As they carried on walking back to tuckers they knew that one day they'll face roads like this. Sakura could remember that promise like it was yesterday' but does matt remember at all…? As she looked over the picture once more she still couldn't believe it was almost that long ago her and matt joined dream x, and changed everything. Back in matt's office Maeve was still looking at matt's chest.

"Your…chest has scars."

"Yeah…same as the ones on your back." Maeve suddenly placed her hand on her back; she didn't tell matt about the scars on her back so how did matt know. "Your probably wondering how I know about your scars?" Maeve nodded. "I've been observing your behavior, and every time you get nervous or edgy around sharp objects you place your hand on your back and start rubbing." As she removed her hand from her back she knew she wouldn't be able to hide them any longer from matt, so she thought long and hard about this and she…wanted to show them to him. As she pulled down her dress slightly matt grabbed her arms and said softly in her ear. "You don't need to show me them… I can understand what you must've gone through, being used like a lab rat for a sick twisted individual, taking samples out of you for further research. It's a pain I know all too well." As matt pulled up her dress he turned round slowly, as they gazed into each others eyes Maeve and matt went beet red across the face. Suddenly matt came towards her face, Maeve knew what was coming next as she readied her lips she knew matt really likes her. Closer and closer her heart rate went up until…Kero crashed in.

"Matt, we got a problem!"

"Not now Kero, I'm a little busy."

"It's about your cake." This made matt turn round sharply at him.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything…listen I promised sakura I wouldn't say but even I think he's gone too far!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well…" outside Madison was still waiting for matt and Maeve to share the first kiss as true lovers. Suddenly a roar came from matt's office.

"WHAT! How long has this been going on for?" as Madison wondered what was wrong she stepped closer to the door. "I think its time I had a talk with sakura." As the doors swished open, Madison saw matt storming off and wondered if Maeve was all right because when matt's like that he'll hit anything and anyone. As she peered inside she saw Maeve still standing in the room clutching her arm, Madison saw the mess of the room and feared the worst.

"Did he hurt you?" she asked her.

"No! "he'd never hurt me" he said." Said Maeve saying that matt promised he would never hurt her. As Madison worried about sakura she saw Kero sitting on Maeve's shoulder.

"What did you do?" she said angrily towards Kero.

"Why does everyone think I've done something wrong it wasn't me it was…" down by sakuras room matt was banging his fist on her door. As he repeatedly banged on the door he yelled.

"Sakura open up." As sakura opened her doors she stood there by the door twirling her hair and looking at matt with sweet eyes, as she wore her dream x uniform over her shoulders she said to him seductively.

"All you had to do was ask."

"Where is he?" as sakuras eyes became nervous she asked him.

"W-where's who…matty!" she asked sweetly.

"Where…is…Ben Tennyson!" he said with angry eyes. Meanwhile in the air vents the figure was still walking through them as he gasped breathlessly. As he sat down against the cold metal wall of the air vents he said to himself.

"Oh man! When sakura says run she means it. I mean today was too close." Suddenly his nose caught the smell that had travelled from the kitchen with a sweet message of delight. As he stood up he followed the smell to the kitchen leaving behind a path of drool. As the figure reached the end he saw in sight a big delicious cake sitting on the side, as he looked around he saw that the kitchen was deserted and the cake was steaming hot, as he slowly stepped out of the vent he slowly and carefully approached the cake he said as he got closer to it. "Wow! This looks better than the last one." As he looked around he saw that nobody was around. "No ones around, no ones going to miss a few bites…come to grey matter." He said as he lunged at the cake but some reason…he missed the cake that was two inches in front of him. "That's weird according to my calculations divided by the square root of pi that cake should have a bite mark and not have moved, lets try this again." As he tried to bite the cake again it moved "This defies the law of physics but that cake is going to be mine." As he chased after the cake all over the side he was determined to get that cake. Finally grey matter finally took a bite out of the cake but suddenly it disappeared as grey matter looked down he was about to fall off the edge as he tried to regain his balance he fell. As he fell a pair of hands caught him as he rubbed his head.

"Thanks... I needed that." As he looked up to thank the person his eyes became widened in fear because he was caught by matt. As matt held him tight matt said to him.

"I got you at last…Ben Tennyson." As matt placed him down grey matter sighed and then a green flash brightened up the room and there stood Ben looking down in shame. As sakura got up from behind the counter holding her staff and the two cards she used to catch Ben she saw that Ben was in so much trouble and so was she. "I don't think I need to explain to you what you both have done is against the rules and a betray of my trust, so as punishment, Ben you'll be on clean up duty in the kitchen for the next three months and sakura since you snuck Ben on board he is your responsibility." Before sakura or Ben could get a word in matt dismissed them both, he had matters to attend to. As Maeve, Madison and Kero waited in matt's office they wondered what happened to him. Suddenly a bang at the door as Maeve opened it there in the doorway stood matt looking angry but after seeing Maeve he started to calm down and in his hands he held the cake that had bite marks in it as he walked into the office he placed the cake on the desk and smiled at Kero.

"What?" he asked matt at the smile towards him.

"I'm proud of you Kero. And as a reward you can have the cake."

"The whole thing?"

"Yep! Just for you! Now if you excuse me I've got some things to do." As matt turned round he saw Maeve still by the door and Madison looking sad, he knew how to cheer them both up. As matt grabbed Maeve, he gently placed his lips on her as Maeve accepted the kiss Madison quickly grabbed her camera and filmed it. As Maeve slowly placed her hands on matt's face , matt gently pulled away and said. "That kiss made my day, but being you with has made my life." As he walked to the outside the ship Maeve had to follow him. As she walked outside she started looking for matt; but a smell filled the air, it smelt familiar but she didn't where it was coming from or where she had smelt it before. As turned a corner she shouted in a surprised tone.

"Matt…you…you smoke." She said as matt held a cigarette in his right hand between his two fingers, the cigarette was freshly lit "When did you start smoking."

"A long time ago Maeve… a very long time ago." As matt took another puff of the cigarette he looked sad like he was remembering someone now that Maeve knew his secret he'd probably have to give up. As he put it out he reached for the pack he kept in his inside pocket and pulled twenty Bensons gold from earth he decided to throw them on the ground but instead maeve stopped him and pulled out a cigarette and lit it for him.

"If smoking helps you remember someone, I can't stop you. But when you're ready to give up I'll be ready to help you." She said as she watched him finished the cigarette. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, you're the first." Suddenly Zora called him on his comm. Link she sounded panicky.

"Matt we have a huge problem!"

"What's up!"

"Massive energy spikes coming from planet nakuack, it's the dark claw." As matt dropped his cigarette and crushed it he said to Maeve. "Come on, we got a planet to save." As the ships engine roared they had no idea what they were getting into but something causing energy spikes that are going off the chart must be pretty big.

Matt- What happened? I was battling Takato and then we attacked each other with our own version of rasengan and then I wind up here of all places. This planet looked like it got hit hard from a war but something doesn't feel right it's almost like I've been here before. In a nightmare.

NEXT TIME: DARK REFLECTION (space voyage)

Matt- this can't be! I'm…I'm home!

**Rise, power! (Instrumental) (Naruto closing credits)**


	2. Overheard

**Space Voyage-shorts**

**Chapter 2: Overheard**

On the ship it was almost dinner time, Walter had prepared dinner for the crew. As Ben helped set up the table he was wondering where Maeve and matt were, for a captain and co-captain of this massive ship they were sure good at hiding. As Walter put the finishing touches he asked Ben.

"Master Ben, could please tell matt and Maeve that dinners ready."

"Sure Walter, if I knew where they were."

"Last I saw of them Maeve went into daddy's room." Cream said as she finished making desert for later. As Ben smiled he said to them.

"Okay I'll go tell them. Be back in a minute." As he walked out of the kitchen and down the halls to matt's room, he was about to knock when he heard Maeve's voice which sounded seductive.

"Come on matt! I'm getting tired of waiting!" Ben should have stopped listening but instead he pressed his ear to the door and heard all.

"Just do it! Please! Take me! I'm yours!"

"Don't rush me! I'm getting there!" said matt telling Maeve not to rush him.

"Look matt! I'm wide open!"

"Stop pointing I know where to put it." Bens face went to sheer horror because of what he was hearing.

"Don't take your hands off them until you're sure it's what you want."

"I'm sure! You're going to be begging for mercy after I whip you Maeve! Here goes…"

Suddenly Maeve screamed.

"Hurray! Finally… you got it in matt… doesn't it feel good." She said breathlessly, bens face looked horrified beyond belief of what he just heard, as he shuddered he walked back to the kitchen and told Walter.

"Never mind Walter…I don't think they're hungry right now… and nor am i."

"Where are you going Master Ben?"

"Too take a very long shower." Back in matt's room Maeve said to him sweetly.

"You finally did it matt."

"Will please stop patronizing me." He asked her.

"Okay now it's my turn." As she slowly lifted her hand she grabbed something and said. "Check mate!"

"Damn it! You beat me again… where did you learn to play chess like this?" he asked wondering where she played chess like this.

Matt- out of all the wired dreams i 've had this has got to be the scariest!

Sakura- why what was it about?

Matt-you were a bout to kiss... i cant even say it!

Sakura- who was i about to kiss?

Matt- (gags) ben Tennyson bleh! ha ha ha! sakura why arent you blehing with me!

Sakura-well...

Matt-well.... isn't an option. its either bleh or ugh.

Sakura- but i...like him.

NEXT TIME: IN THE LOVE OF CROSSFIRE.

Matt- sugar hyperactive ben liking freak say what?


End file.
